The invention relates to a winding machine and to a method for producing a winding.
In known winding machines, a wire is wound in more or less many loops around a winding carrier or a coil. After the predetermined number of windings, the winding wire is capped; the single coil is removed and typically mounted on a stator tooth intended for it. Once this has been done for a multi-pole stator, for instance, such as one with 36 single coils, a total of 72 wire ends of the individual coils have to be interconnected in the desired manner. Thus not only is the effort for producing the single coils great, but the effort for producing the desired interconnection of the stator winding is disproportionately great.